1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a navigation system and method, and more particularly, to a navigation system and method for vehicles which is capable of interlocking with a user terminal, and an information providing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic appliances have been mounted and used in various types of vehicles. An example of such an appliance is a navigation system, which recognizes a current position of a vehicle and guides a user to a destination using map information.
The navigation system provides a navigation function as well as additional functions such as a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) reception function, a reproducing function of a moving image file, and an audio image file. The navigation system may be purchased separately from a vehicle and mounted on the vehicle or may be mounted on the vehicle inherently.
Recently, with the development of a Social Network Service (SNS), users easily collect position information for various places through user terminals. For example, users collect position information for favorite restaurants and for friends provided from various applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of enhancing a user's convenience by setting information for various positions collected by the user terminal as a destination when driving a vehicle.